Time To Let Go
by FangGal
Summary: when Max and Fang are brought back together together after being separated Dylan comes back to tear them apart again. So when Max's and Fang's lives are on the line will Max make the right choice when time an a silver pistol catches up to them? Will they be able to let go of each other before red is mixed among tears, rain and mud? Rated T because I like to be on the safe side
1. Full Story

_**Time to Let Go**_

Chapter 1

I flashed open my eyes. I admittedly did a 360 of the room. 6 figures were missing…or should I say 5 figures now. But there was one figure I wished I hadn't seen. Max II, or as she wants to be called Maya.

I double checked the white room to plan every escape route like I always do, when Max—Maya came up beside the bed I was now sitting on. "Glad to see you're awake."

And with out thinking—as always when she comes into my life—I snapped at her, "What you mean by that—your nothing but _evil_."

"No Max…You're wrong. I hate the whitecoats just as mush as you do"

"Yea 'cause you're _me!_" I snapped again. I just couldn't stop myself today, but my blood was already boiling so there was no going back.

"Max you know that's not why."

For once in my life I didn't have a comeback for her like I always did. I stood up from the white bed and walked over to the door. I was about to turn the knob when it shocked me! "_Ow!_ If you mean me good why didn't you warn me?!"

And there I was off again. "Max you should know something." Maya began. I put on a stern face, turned to her, and I nodded slowly. "The thing is Max we're in a simulator. The whitecoats put us in here to test how long we can survive without food, water, flying, and most importantly they what to see how long _you_ can go without Fang."

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe the whitecoats would bring Fang into this. "And why are you in here?" I said slowly trying to regain my cool.

"They put me in here because they couldn't tell us apart. I was awake when they put us in here. And Max…" I straightened I knew what I heard next was going to be about Fang. "Fang was with us when they put us in here. He wanted me to tell you something...actually give you something." Ma—Maya held out her hand. It had a little blue slip of paper in it.

Without thinking a snatched it from her hands and went to the far corner of the room where _she _wasn't. I looked at the letter for a moment. Then I ripped it open fast than I could fly—even with my super speed addition from the whitecoats.

Chapter 2

Fang POV

Fang wondered if Max had seen his letter yet. He was in a white room like Max. He begged the whitecoats see Max one more time before she was put in the simulator, but he didn't know she was out cold from the surprised attack from Erasers. He was only a mile away from the bomb site where they lost Angel when he heard Nudge screech, _"ERASERS!"_

And ignoring his new flock/gang down below turned and flied as fast as he could back to the bomb site. He didn't care if Dylan was perfect and could take them down in one punch. Fang knew Max, and he would bet anything, even his memories of Max, that Max would still want him at her back. By the time he got there Max was knocked out and plummeting to earth, Dylan didn't even seem to notice, so Fang poured on all the power he could and at 100 feet above the ground grab hold of her and made sure to block her head. There was no stopping in mid air, they were going to crash. He waited until they were 20ft. above the ground to fold in his wings, and before he knew it he was shoulder first in the ground hanging tightly on to Max. There was a blur of a second were he laid there holding Max. He could barely move but managed to look up at surprising sight; _Jeb_. "Time to let go, Fang. My daughter _will_ fall in love with Dylan. Not you." Then the whole world went black.

Chapter 3

Maya POV

I'm starting to worry about Max. She's been sitting in the corner sense she ripped the letter out of my hand. It's been almost two hours, but I guess holding on to something of your life is better than doing nothing or fighting with a clone of yourself. I don't know why she gets jealous of me when I/m near Fang though. To admit it I don't really like Fang. As a friend yea, but if you were a clone of someone then dated there ex-boyfriend wouldn't it be a little weird? "Maya…" I turned surprised to see Max looking at me.

"Yea?"

"Uhh…S-Sorry," she stuttered.

Wow. I never thought I would hear that from Max. She's hated me sense the day she saw me—where I kinda try to kill her, like the whitecoats told me to.

Max POV

I looked to the other side of the room after reading Fang's letter like a million times. (And by the way his letter told about what happened after I was knocked out of the sky by an Eraser.) Maya looked deep in thought, it reminded me of when I almost killed her, and then regretted it. I hated how Fang looked at her, how she was like my replacement! But was it my fault that she was made to replace me? No.

I got up from my corner and walked over to her, she didn't even seem to notice. Then I did the every un-Max like thing, "Maya…"

She turned to face me, "Yea?"

"Uhh…S-Sorry," I stuttered. I couldn't believe I just said that! I mean she tried to kill me at one time! And now am saying sorry?

"Excuse me?' she asked. Was she death or something?

"You heard me; I'm not saying it again!"

Then right out of the blue the door opened. We both turned to see no other than Dylan standing in the door with my father's (aka, Jeb's) hand on his shoulder. What was he up to now! "Max II—"

"Her name's Maya!" Did I just do that!? What was up with me today!?

"Um—Maya you can leave. Dylan will take over in here," Jeb continued, but I've had enough of this and I was out. No way were they putting me in a room for days with that supermodel mutant!

"Oh no he's not!" I screeched as I pushed out the door past Dylan and Jeb.

It was about time I get out of this place, but I had to find some mutants first and fast because I could already hear the growls of the new Erasers behind me.

Chapter 4

Fang POV

I keep thinking about Max. I imaged her laugh, death stares, and even—"Fang! Fang where are you?!"

That was Max! I bolted straight up; her voice was growing louder and louder, and I admittedly began to banged on the door screaming Max's name. Then out of the blue the door flew open and there was Max with a huge grin on her face. "Miss me?" she had a little playful tone in her voice.

"Max—," I began but didn't get to finish because Max quickly leaned up and kissed me.

She wrapped her hands around my neck and I naturally put my hands around her waist. We would have stayed there forever if Max didn't pull away, "Now to find the flock." I nodded and kept held on to one of her hands as we ran down the thousands of halls with Erasers right behind us.

Chapter 5

Max POV

After doing what no ex-girlfriend should never do—as in kiss Fang—we were running down the halls looking for the flock. I held tightly on to Fang's hand as we went down each hall way, then I felt like I was close to the flock or someone in the flock at least. So I started screaming names, "Angel! Nudge! Iggy! Gazzy!"

_**Max! Max, I'm in here! Help me, the handle is electrified! **_There was no way to confuse that voice in my head with the one that contently tells me to "_save the world"_—it was Angel.

_**Angel…if you're listening to my thoughts I want you to bang on the door—but don't touch the handle!**_ I responded to her. Admittedly there was banging coming from a door a few doors up.

I used my free hand to rip open the door to find Angel. "Max!"

I pulled her into a big bear hug, letting go of Fang's hand, and muttered, "We thought—I thought…" I trailed off we didn't have enough time to explain everything. Pulling back from our bear hug, I re-establishing my voice to get serious. "Angel, I need you to listen to the flock's thoughts so we know what room their in. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded slowly then closed her eyes; I could tell she was listening for the flock. Keeping her eyes closed she began to speak, "Iggy is right across the hall from my room, Nudge is next to him, but," she opened her eyes and looked straight into mine. I knew what she was going to say.

"Angel," I began, wiping the tears that began in her eyes, "we won't leave until we find Gazzy. He can't be too far."

And as if right on cue, the Erasers caught up with us, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I CAN'T HAVE FIVE MINUTES ALONE WITHOUT YOU _DOGS_ JUMPING IN!" Whoa! Did I just say that? Something weird was going on with me today, but it was all working out so I didn't really care.

Chapter 6

Max POV

I launched myself for the closest Eraser snapping his head backward. He dropped like lead; they just don't make them like they use to do they? Within a minute all the Erasers were down, and we ripped open Iggy's and Nudge's doors.

After a few hugs Fang grabbed my hand again and we were running down the halls to find Gazzy. After running down twenty different halls we began to slow down. We couldn't go much longer. I couldn't handle any more! I dropped to my knees and screamed as loud as I could. Fang dropped next to me putting his arms around me. I leaned into his shoulder. I couldn't image this moment getting worse. The rest of the flock (mines Gazzy) plopped down around me with worry looks on their faces. "Max?" I turned my head tore Angel.

"Um— Yea Angel"

"Max this might not be the best time for this, but—but I can hear someone's thoughts. Their coming this way—we have to keep going."

Turns out Angel was right. I didn't even have time to answer her before Jeb and the clone/model Dylan walked up. Fang's grip around me tightened at first sight of him. I looked up to see his stare dead ahead, straight tore Dylan. I then dared myself to look at Dylan his gaze was too straight ahead, but on me. He then turned his gaze to meet Fang's and fury rose in his eyes. I turned back to Fang's gaze fury began to rise in his eyes too.

"Hi Max. Nice to see you again," Jeb began to break the silence.

I didn't respond, but guess who was next to speak—if you guessed Dylan then _DING DING DING_ we have a winner! "Max," he began, holding out his hand, "you're crying. Let me help you"

"She doesn't need your help! Not while I'm alive!" Fang snapped.

I looked up at him, so did the rest of the flock. His gaze tore Dylan didn't even budge. Dylan dropped his hand back at his side. "Why can't just help her? You can't do much just holding her like that. Do you know how much I can give her here?"

Fang's grip got tighter and tighter with every word. I leaned tore his ear a gently whispered, "Fang don't waste your energy on him. We need to find a way past them, get Gazzy, then—then," I didn't know how to finish the sentence. I wanted to say we can have a day to just ourselves, just me and him, but where would the flock go. We couldn't just leave them for a whole day. _**Max its ok. When we get out of here I'm sure we can give one day for you guys to get away.**_—Angel. I should have guessed she would read my thoughts like this. _**Thanks Angel, but with the 2 best fighters gone for a whole day you guys wouldn't have a chance if some new force showed up.**_ There was a pause for a minute before Angel thought back, _**Max I have a plan. Trust me and you can get anole with Fang when we get out of here. **_I looked over tore Angel; she had a big smile on her face. _**Okay, but we have to get out of here first.**_

I turned back to Fang to finish my sentence when Dylan ripped me from Fang grip. He held me tight; Fang began to reach after us when Erasers came up behind the flock and grabbed each one. I tried to break free but he held my forearms making me face straight tore him. "Let go of me you jerk!"

"Aw, now that's no way to speak to your future husband now is it."

"In my nightmares! Let go of me!" I tried everything to break free but I couldn't no matter what I tried. I looked over to the flock. One Eraser held one wing on each person, one struggle and their wings were goners. I dropped my head. I JUST HAD TO BREAK DOWN I THE MIDDLE OF THE SCHOOL DIDN'T I!?

Then out of nowhere Dylan pulled me (hard) into a kiss. "GET OFF HER!" Fang screeched. In the next second I heard a crack and Fang plopped down screaming in pain.

"Fang!" I screamed as I finally managed to escape from Dylan's grasp.

I plopped down next Fang pulling him closer to me, being careful of his now broken wing. Jeb step forward and I pulled Fang even closer. He was getting nowhere near him _that's_ for sure. "Max, I would never ask something from my own flesh and blood if there wasn't another option. I told Fang this, and now I'm going to tell you. Its time to let go. As your father I make decisions for you—"

"No you don't! Have been listening to me for the past couple months? _I _make my own decisions. _I'm_ not an it, subject, or anything like that! _I am a person!_ You have to quit this game, _Dad_," I screeched. No way was he going to give me orders, not now not ever. Never!

Fang began to pull himself up as he backed me up, "You're sick, and twisted you know. Max has been screaming in your faces for months, but you never listen! Think back to Ari for a moment. You loved his mom didn't you?" Jeb's face flushed, "Now think about what you're making Max do. You're taking that feeling from her," Fang paused, all eyes were on him, and he seemed to be having trouble saying what he wanted to (emotions aren't our best things to talk about), he stood as I released my grip on him, "from me."

"And what about me! I'm not just going to disappear and let you have Max like I just handed you a piece of cake!" Dylan screeched with anger.

"Dylan, clam down," Jeb began but then he turned to me, "but Dylan is right Max. He has the same for feeling that you have for Fang, and if Fang would to disappear again then you would most likely began to feel a strong bond to Dylan." I began to get pissed off, but the worst part was he wasn't done. "It's all in the scientific research of the bird genes and human genes, and them corresponding with each other.

"I've heard enough of your so-called research! If I had a gun I probably would have put it to my head and pull the trigger! You never get it," I continued, "guys get up; we're getting out of here."

"But Max, we still don't have Gazzy. You said we wouldn't leave without him—you promised!" Angel screamed. Gazzy being her big brother, I don't blame her.

"You didn't notice Angel? I thought you would have been the first to notice," I responded to her. Truth is I saw them bring Gazzy to us five minutes ago, right before they broke Fang's wing, which now laid limply by his side. I coked my head to one side to look around the corner where Gazzy was being held in chains with duck tape over his mouth. "See Angel? He's right there."

She looked around the corner and I saw the tears began to rise in her eyes. She mumbled something then dropped her head, eyes closed. She slowly began to rise her right arm hand extended, like she was taunting them, "Let. Him. Go."

The Eraser that was still holding her wing gave a little laugh, "What you gonna' do? I still have your wing if you haven't notice." He tightened his grip to ware it could _almost_ break her wing. She gave a small wimpier and dropped her arm.

"Yea, you do don't you? Well, then," I turned to the Eraser holding her wing and gave an evil grin, "I guess I'll have to fix that."

I swished past the other Erasers and did a round house kick on the one holding Angel. He plopped down like lead, of course, like I already said—they don't make them like they use to. Angel went straight to Gazzy, she ripped off the duck tape then with one swish of her hand the chains broke into two. When had she learned to do that?

Two round house kicks later the whole flock was behind me waiting for an order. I looked at Fang his dark eyes focused on me, his wing still laid down his side unable to left, I could see he was still in pain, but I have admit, he has a pretty good poker face.

I turned my head back to Jeb and Dylan. They were the only ones in the way; right behind them was the door we had to leave through. I know this because it's the same door Jeb took us out when left the School the first time. Dylan step forward again, _uck_, what did he want this time! "Max," he gestured his hand out, "please, think about the flock, you can't get far with Fang's broken wing."

"Any place is better than here though, and am sure Iggy and I are strong enough to carry him until heals."

I could see that Dylan's plan was failing, anyone could see it in though soft, warm, turquoise eyes. _Shut Up Max!_

I had to get out of here, "Iggy, grab Fang's arm!"

"K' Max," and just like that I pushed Dylan out of the way and grabbed Fang's spare arm and ran out the door.

"Max! Max, Please!"

"Shut Up Dylan! I'm not yours! I'm Fang's!"

Then something grabbed my arm and pulled me down. Fang slipped from my grip, and I turned to see Dylan pulling me down. Turning back to Iggy and Fang I saw the whole flock trying their best to kept them from crashing. It was an epic fail though because we were only 100 feet in the air!

Back on the ground the whole flock was starting to get up from the crash when Dylan turned me around, "No Max—_You_ are mine."

He did another hard kiss on my lips then pulled me in to the sky. He began flying tore the mountains that surround us. No matter how much I screamed and kicked he continued to fly. Last thing I saw was Fang trying to get off the ground screaming my name.

"Fang!" I screeched, but that all I had time to say before we went over the tip of a mountain, out of sight.

Fang POV

Dylan ripped Max from my grip and just as I started to reach for her an Eraser grabbed my wing. _Crap!_ I all I could do was watch helplessly from the side lines. Max was struggling to escape when Dylan pulled her into a kiss. "GET OFF HER!" I screamed and in the next moment I heard a crack and a sharp pain in my wing. The Eraser that was holding me let go and I fell to the ground. The pain felled my whole body then faded a little when Max began to pull me tore her.

"Max, I would never ask something from my own flesh and blood if there wasn't another option." Jeb began, "I told Fang this, and now I'm going to tell you. Its time to let go. As your father I make decisions for you—"

"No you don't! Have been listening to me for the past couple months? _I _make my own decisions. _I'm_ not an it, subject, or anything like that! _I am a person!_ You have to quit this game, _Dad_," she screeched. _**Nice one Max**_ I thought, but he couldn't hear it because I don't have the powers that Angel dose.

I began to pull myself up to back up Max, "You're sick, and twisted you know. Max has been screaming in your faces for months, but you never listen! Think back to Ari for a moment. You loved his mom didn't you?" Jeb's face flushed, I knew it would, "Now think about what you're making Max do. You're taking that feeling from her," I paused, all eyes were on me, emotion aren't my best subject unless I was _alone_ with Max, I stood as Max released her grip on me, "from me."

"And what about me! I'm not just going to disappear and let you have Max like I just handed you a piece of cake!" Dylan screeched with anger.

"Dylan, clam down," Jeb began but then he turned to Max, "but Dylan is right Max. He has the same for feeling that you have for Fang, and if Fang would to disappear again," disappear? Tsk- I don't think so! Jeb continued, "then you would most likely begin to feel a strong bond to Dylan." I began to get pissed off, but the worst part was he wasn't done. "It's all in the scientific research of the bird genes and human genes, and them corresponding with each other."

"I've heard enough of your so-called research! If I had a gun I probably would have put it to my head and pull the trigger! You never get it," I continued, "guys get up; we're getting out of here."

Then when Angel refused to leave without Gazzy, Max looked around the corner pointing out that he was right there. Max did 3 round house kicks and then we were all behind Max waiting for her orders. Max then turned to face me, and I made sure to keep my poker face up, hiding the pain from my limp wing hanging by my side.

After Max turned back forward to face Jeb and Dylan, Dylan step forward, "Max," he gestured his hand out, "please, think about the flock, you can't get far with Fang's broken wing."

"Any place is better than here though, and am sure Iggy and I are strong enough to carry him until heals."

"Iggy, grab Fang's arm!"

"K' Max," Iggy grabbed hold of my right arm and Max grabbed my left and also pushed Dylan right out of the way as we escaped through the door.

"Max! Max, Please!" Dylan pleaded as we took off in the sky.

"Shut Up Dylan! I'm not yours! I'm Fang's!" Max screamed at him, just as my heart skipped a beat.

Then when we were 100 feet in the air Max was ripped from her grasp on me and Iggy and I began fall tore the rock, hard earth.

I began to set up when I saw Dylan whisper something to Max.

Then he pulled her into another kiss, I jumped to my feet and began running for them but Dylan was a step ahead of me. He leaped into the air holding Max. She struggled riskily and he didn't budged.

I kept trying to get my broken wing to flap and get me in the air long enough to get Max, but it wouldn't budge. "Max!" I screeched to the wind, hoping she could hear me.

"Fang!" she screeched, but then Dylan flew her right out of sight and I plopped to the ground.

All hope was lost now.

Chapter 7

Fang POV

It's been three days since I—we lost Max. After Dylan was out of sight Angel managed to get everyone in the air, even with my broken wing. Without even talking about it we all knew where we had to go. Dr. Martinez's house.

Yesterday we found a junk yard and we fixed up a car there. We decided driving was better than having the whole flock carry me there. So now we're now driving our way to Dr. Martinez house, which should take a day or two in this old, beaten car.

"Nudge would you pick a radio station already! My ears can't handle anymore stact!" Iggy yelled from the back seat.

"Okay, calm down Ig," Nudge said as she finally found a station.

I listen to the song; it was the song Replay by Iyaz. Every second of the song made me grip the steering wheel tighter and tighter. "Fang?" a small voice said behind me.

"Yea Ange?"

"You okay? You seem a bit on edge," she said.

There was a pause and the music sang,

That girl, like somethin off a poster  
That girl, is a dime they say  
That girl, is a gun to my holster  
She's runnin through my mind all day.

I grip the wheel tighter and responed, "I'm fine."

Angel must have read my thoughts or something because next she said, "Nudge can you change the station? Please?"

Nudge looked at her confused but as soon as Angel gave her puppy dog eyes she changed it. The new song playing was iYiY by Cody Simpson. When the song got to the course I couldn't listen to it anymore; I reached over and turned it off, then use the lame excuse that I'm driving to get myself out of the yelling at me from the flock. Strange thing is Angel was the only one who didn't yell at me. She knew why I turned it off, I know it.

After an hour in the car we stopped at a gas station. We went to the bathroom, got gas, and stocked up on food. Just as we were starting to get back in the car a black van pulled into the parking lot. I saw a head turn tore us then it quickly backed out and zoomed down the road. _**What was that about?**_ I thought, but I forgot it quickly because Nudge began begging to turn the radio back on. "Fine," I began, "but only if we agree on the same station. I turned tore Angel who was just about to get back in the car next to Gazzy. She looked up at me; she knew what I wanted her to do, be my complaint. As in, I gave her permission to read my mind and if something made me think of Max, she would take care of having Nudge change the station.

When we got in the car and Nudge turn the radio back on the song was Airplanes by B.o.B. when song said, "I could use a wish right now," I thought of how we could use a wish every single day of our lives. This was now my new favorite song.

Max POV

After Dylan carried me out of sight he took me to a house. It took two days to get there by flying, and we've been in the house for a day now. So all in all I haven't seen Fang or the rest of the flock for three days. Knowing the flock they probably got a car and are driving to my mom's house for two different reasons: one, I would be there and two, to get Fang's wing fixed.

Right now I was locked in a room, rather small if I might add. There's no windows, only one door to get in and out of, the walls were made of cement (so I couldn't brake trough), and there was a bathroom connected to the room. Most of the day I spend listening to the radio that Dylan put in my room.

And your probably wondering why I just run through the door when opens it to check on me. The answer is simple. He has a new skill; apparently he can now transfer his particles to where ever he wants, when ever he wants. _Uck._

Oh and you know what else! Every time he comes in here he tries to kiss me! Every time I trick him though and he ends up making an indent in the cement wall. And that also explains my escape plan. In about five days time I should be able to knock the wall down and fly to mom's house to see Fang and the flock.

Right now am listening to my radio trying to take my mind off of things. But it seems like every song reminds me of Fang. First it was E.T. by Katy Perry, then I change the station and the next song was Replay by Iyaz, and it pretty much went from one love song to the next. An hour later there was finally a song that wasn't a love song, Airplanes by B.o.B.

If I had a wish right now I would wish to be with Fang and the flock, and Dylan and Maya, or any one from the school would just disappear.

Chapter 8

Fang POV

Turns out after so long of asking to change the station the flock will tell you that you can't any more, so after about an hour in the car my Angel plan went through the roof.

"Angel?" Nudge began. Here we go again.

"Yea Nudge."

"Why every time a love song came on you asked to change the station?"

Silence… _**Should I tell them?**_ Angel thought.

I griped the steering wheel, "It wasn't Angel, it was me."

All four heads turned to me.

"I see," Nudge began, "Angel reading minds again. Sorry Fang I shouldn't have,"

"It's not your fault. We'll be at Dr. Martinez house soon, so it doesn't matter."

Five minutes later we pulled in to Dr. Martinez drive way. We walked to the door and rang the door bell. Ella opened the door, "Guys! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here? Please come in, you have to explain everything!"

We walked in and sat down in the living room. "So where's Max?" Ella asked.

That was a huge mistake. As soon as she saw everyone's faces she began, "I see, who took her? The school? Jeb?"

No one made a sound so I said, "Dylan," her face went white. She knows how much I don't like him.

"I hope she comes back soon."

"We all do Ella," Angel said sadly.

"No it's not that. It's just that…Christmas is in three days. Mom is out right now trying to contact Jeb."

"Christmas?" the whole flock said as one.

Max POV

"Let me out of this stupid room already! Have you ever heard of vitamin D?!"

Dylan transferred into the room, "Of course I have. Max I know you need sun light, but Jeb told me not let you out until he can see you."

So Jeb is in on this 'steal a bird kid and lock her into a room against her will' thing. Dylan stepped forward. Here we go again! I took a quick glace at the wall, one more hit from a mutant more modified than me should do it. He took another step closer, I stood still. He took another step, then another, and another. Soon I was face to face with him, if I made one wrong move I would end up in a kiss. _Uck!_ He brushed some hair out of my eyes. "Max," strike one, "did I ever tell you about how pretty your eyes are?" strike two, then he began to lean his head in, strike three. He's out! I grabbed him by his shirt and twirled him tore the wall. He hit it, and hard.

He snapped out his wings and caught himself from hitting the side of the mountain. "I'm out of here!" I yelled jumping out the wall.

I felt the great feeling of the sun on my face and the wind in my hair.

"Max!" I turned my head to see Dylan just flapping his wings in place.

Enough of this am out of here! I did a nose for the woods 100 feet below us. When I made sure I was lost in the forest, it was time to find the flock.

Chapter 9

Fang POV

"Oh my gosh! Christmas!" Nudge shrieked.

"Nudge!" Iggy screamed back angrily.

"Sorry Ig."

I looked at Angel she was bouncing up and down like a kangaroo, Gazzy had a grin from ear to ear, and Iggy was still angry at Nudge for screaming in his ear. Literally, she was sitting right next to him. As for me, I just sat there. Then the front door opened and Dr. Martinez walked in. She first spotted me, "Fang!"

"That would be me. So Ella, Christmas…"

"Yea, I guess we should start making your Christmas list, it wont be long till its here you know."

Nudge and Angel was screaming the whole way to the kitchen. When we were in there Dr. Martinez gave each of us paper and a pen. We sat there for hours writing stuff we wanted. Nudge had seven pages, Angel had five, Gazzy and Iggy shared the same list and had ten pages, and me? I only had one.

"Fang, where's your list?" Nudge ask when she finally ran out of screams.

"Right here," I held up the one page.

She smiled, she couldn't read minds like Angel, but she knows what I wrote down. Oh, and I almost forgot.

"Dr. Martinez?" she turned to face me.

"Yea Fang?"

"I have a broken wing; you think you can fix it?"

"Oh course, let me go get my stuff out the car," she turned to the door and as she was walking over to the door, there was a knock. Dr. Martinez opened the door to Jeb. "Where's Max?"

I stood and walked over, "Don't you remember Dylan carried her over the mountain."

"Yes, I remember, but she escaped from the house we were keeping her in."

"I'm not surprised, this is Maximum Ride we're talking about," I replied, "Anyway, I still have a broken wing."

"I would like to apologize for that, we told the Erasers to hold your wings not break them. It should take just about five days to heal with the proper care from Dr. Martinez."

"Fang you wait in the kitchen, I have to talk with Jeb outside for a moment, then I'll fix your wing."

"Whatever," I said and I walked back to the kitchen where Nudge was screaming again.

What was it this time! "Nice to hear about your list Fang," Iggy said in between laughs. Everyone one burst out in laughter and I notice Nudge was holding my Christmas list. _Crap!_

Chapter 10

Max POV

After I made sure I lost Dylan in the forest, I began heading north. I had no clue where the heck I was but I figured if I keep going north I would soon enough hit a town, then once there find out where I am and then I should be able to find my way to my mom's house where the flock will be waiting for me. Hopefully. For all I know Erasers caught them when trying to get Fang and his broken wing off the ground.

After hours of walking through the woods I came to a town like I planned. First things first I need food. Considering its been almost 24 hours since I last ate something. I went around back at a Mc. Donald's and found a few burgers that were uneaten. It wasn't much but it would help me last for the rest of the day. I got brushed off my pants and went straight up in the air. When up in the air I looked down at the small town, I knew this place. I couldn't put my finger on it but I was sure I've been here before, that's when I saw a flash of familiar blond hair.

I quickly dropped in an ally near by and as soon as she walked by I pulled her into the ally. She quickly reacted and hit me in the stomach and pushed me back into a wall. I let out a small grunt. With as many calories I had I couldn't fight. "Gezz Angel. What was that for?"

"Max? Max! Oh, am sorry I thought you were an Eraser." Angel began.

"I guess that's what I get for pulling you off guard then. Anyways, where are we?"

"Your mom's home town. Oh my gosh! Max, you have to see the flock!"

"No duh. So we going or what?" I said as I began to pull my self off the wall.

"Wait, I have an idea." Angel said happily.

Chapter 11

Max POV

When Angel told me want Fang wanted for Christmas I burst out laughing. "Angel are you sure this is what Fang wants."

"Yep! When he saw that Nudge had his Christmas list he grabbed it and went straight upstairs. So now that you're here I was thinking I bring you home as my present to him, then you-"

"Then I give him his mistletoe kiss as my present to him," I finished for her.

"Exactly! Isn't it an awesome plan?!" Angel yelled.

So there you have it, the last thing on earth you think Fang would want and it involves me. Then a thought accrued to me, "Angel what if Fang is out looking for presents for you guys and he sees me?"

"My present will be dead but yours won't. He doesn't know that you know about the mistletoe kiss." Wow, she answered that fast, maybe she dose have this planned out.

"But where am I supposed to stay until Christmas?"

"I bet your mom won't mind paying for a hotel room for two days." Angel, again, responded quickly.

"K' but I want to see the rest of the flock can you get them out of the house?" I asked.

"I knew you would ask that. Sure, I have a plan for that too." This girl is on a roll!

So Angel ended up taking to me to my mom's house and I hid outside while she detracted Fang and got everyone outside. A few minutes went by then I saw nudge come out the front door. She looked around; I don't think she knows why Angel sent her outside. Next was Gazzy followed by Iggy, and then Angel stepped outside. She whispered something then waved me over.

When Nudge saw me she had to cover her mouth from screaming, thank god. Iggy was lost and said, "Why did hear put her hand over her mouth?"

"'Cause am here Iggy. Now can I have a hug or what?"

We all piled into a huge group hug, and I pulled away first, "Max! Oh my gosh! You have-," I cut her off.

"Not till' Christmas. Am Angel's present to Fang then I have a present for Fang, but we need you guys to play along, like I was never here okay?"

"You mean the mistletoe kiss don't you?" Nudge asked, and I blushed.

"So we all got the plan?" Angel asked.

"Yep!" All three said together.

Chapter 12

Max POV

Today is finally the day I get to see Fang. Today is finally Christmas! And I have to say, for the first present am going to give is going to be for Angel and Nudge for not returning my ring to me yesterday, details later...

Other than that I only have one thing am looking forward to. And last night I was thinking about the mistletoe kiss for Fang, and I realized it's the same thing _I_ want for Christmas. So it's like a win, win situation.

I walked over to the green and red dress my mom bought me to wear for the big surprise. It was strapless and was the perfect shade of Christmas green with a nice little red ribbon around the waist. I quickly threw the dress on and walked over to the mirror in my hotel room. Man the things I would do for Fang. Then there was a knock at the door which made me jump considering no one was suppose to come get me.

I walked slowly over to the door and looked through the peek hole, relief to see Angel. I open the door only to see her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Max?!"

"That's my name isn't it?" I said rolling my eyes.

Angel quickly held out her hand with my beautiful birthstone ring between her index finger and thumb. "Sorry-," she began but I snatched it from her, "Man, both of you snatch that ring like its waaay more than just a ring."

I knew she was talking about Fang, 'cause truth is told it is a little more than just a ring. 'cause it was _our_ ring.

I looked at Angel; she had a small little bag at her side-Crap-I knew where this was going. I waved her in, 'cause 1) she wasn't going to take no for an answer, and 2) my hair was like the damage after a tornado.

Angel put the bag on the table by the mirror, "So where to start..."

Fang POV

After being a bugged to death by Nudge and Angel yesterday, I wish this day would just go by quickly. Everything they did remind me of Max, and what's the possibility of her popping up? Like 1 in a ZILLION! For all we know Dylan found her this morning and locked her back up in another room where she couldn't get out no matter what she did.

As for Jeb getting on my nerves (more details later can't put everything in the same chapter you know) yesterday about Max and Dylan have to _mate_ for us to have a better chance to survive, when it started to snow like crazy I tied him to a tree and left him out there to freeze. And I was enjoying it too, I was just sitting on the roof of Dr. Martinez house smiling at my knot tying work when Angel came out and looked at me then Jeb and back to me. Then of course she untied him and helped him inside.

Anyway, now he's keeping his mouth shut, and if he knows what's good for him he'll keep it that way.

So this morning, I scrambled out of bed and went down stairs only to have Nudge scream in my ear when I got into the living room. "NUDGE HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SCREAM AT YOU, REALLY? THIS WOSRT THAN THE FOOTBALL GAME WE WENT TO!" Iggy screeched.

"Sorry, Ig." She replied.

I walked over to the front door and I was about to go up to the roof again to bury my face in the snow when Ella pulled away from the door and pulled me back to the living room, barley missing the mistletoe Nudge and Angel put up yesterday. She plopped me down in the chair by the mistletoe then went to the other side of the room and sat next to Iggy on the couch.

How long are they going to torture me about my Christmas list?

Max POV

I closed the hotel door and went over to the table where Angel was standing. I plopped down in the chair and she spun me so I was facing the mirror. _Great! Let's play stylist! _**NOT!**

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to say anything when she began pulling at my hair. 10 minuets later she stops. I open my eyes and looked in the mirror. Wow! She did a good job.

She had the bangs that always cover my eyes braded and pulled back with a little, red ribbon. Then she took my brown ridged curls and brushed and, well, curled them a little more to make them full curls.

"What you think?" Angel asked waiting for a response.

"I never thought this was possible, I'll be surprised if Fang even recognized me. Thanks Angel, now we need to get going."

And just like that I ran off the balcony to my room and unfurled my wings letting the wind carry me up, only to see someone waiting for me in the air. What did this jerk want now? "Angel hurry up we've got company!" I called back as Angel jumped in the air.

Fang POV

Nudge ran next to the tree and plopped down next to Gazzy, who, by the way, was ripping open a present from "Santa". Jeb stood on the other side of the room, staying clear of me, and Dr. Martinez was next to the tree taking pictures of Gazzy and Nudge going from present to present. Iggy and Ella sat on the couch, Ella telling Iggy everything that was going on. And Angel…there was no Angel. I stood straight up looking around the room. "Fang? What's wrong?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"Angel—she's not here."

"Am sure she'll turn up—," But I stopped Dr. Martinez dead in her sentence, 'cause I ran right out of the room and straight to the front door.

"Fang!" Ella, Nudge, and Dr. Martinez yelled.

Something weird is going on with the girls around here, and finding Angel was going to give me some answers.

I jumped off the porch unfurling my now healed wings. It was good to be flying again.

Max POV

I was face to face with Dylan, again. Angel came up behind me. "What do you want this time Dylan?" I said breaking the silence.

"I came back to get you, Max," he said softly.

"No your not!" both Angel and I screeched.

Then I noticed something flying tore us, something that had big, black wings. _Crap!_ "Angel, I'm going down. Distract Fang," I yelled at her as I pulled in my wings and landed in the hotel's parking lot.

She watched me drop down; I could tell she was confused. Then when she looked back she saw Fang getting closer. I ran behind the hotel and made sure I was out of sight, praying Fang didn't see me. He can't yet.

In ten or so minutes I would get up and make my way home. And with any hope Dylan won't follow me.

Angel POV

"Angel, I'm going down. Distract Fang," Max yelled over to me.

I watched hr as she dropped down to the hotel parking lot. What did she mean by distract Fang? I looked back up, then that's when I saw a big, black figure flying tore us. I looked back down at Max, she was running behind the building out of sight, and Dylan was close behind her. What was I suppose to do? Go stop Dylan or distract Fang?

I admittedly dropped down, tucking in my wings like I always watch Max do, but I've never tried. I dropped right in front of Dylan and he ended up running over me. We both fell to the ground as Fang dropped in the parking lot.

Our whole plan was going down hill.

Fang POV

I dropped down in what I think was a hotel's parking lot. Angel and Dylan were on the ground. Dylan jump off the ground and began to run again just as Angel tackled him to the ground again. "Get off me! I have to go find Max before she gets too far!"

Max? I admittedly ran in the direction that Dylan was running in. "Fang! Stop! Please!" Angel yelled at me, while trying to keep Dylan on the ground.

Max POV

"Fang! Stop! Please!" I heard Angel pled. There was no place to hide behind the hotel, and there was no forest back here either, just a big, cement wall. I was trapped, and Fang was going to see me. _Double Crap!_

Fang POV

I ran around the corner to see a girl with long, brown, curly hair. She was wearing a Christmas green dress with a red ribbon around the waist. She had two braids on either said of her head and they were pulled back with a red ribbon. She turned tore me her brown eyes panicked. She unfurled her wings and jumped in the air.

"Max! Wait!" I called after her as I unfurled my wings and jumped in the air to join her.

Max POV

Fang ran the corner and I turned to face him. He stood there dumb struck. I had to get out of here. There was only one way out of here, flying. I unfurled my wings and jumped in the air without a running start.

"Max! Wait!" Fang called after me as he jumped in the air after me.

"I'm sorry! But I can't, not yet," I yelled back at him. "Please get Dylan way, and I'll see you later okay?"

He stopped in the air, I looked back at him. Fang nodded and dropped back down. And I added my super speed of flying to what I was doing now.

Next stop Mom's house.

Fang POV

"I'm sorry! But I can't, not yet. Please get Dylan way, and I'll see you later okay?"

I stopped in the air and Max looked back at me; I nodded at dropped back down to where Dylan and Angel were.

"Angel, go help Max with what ever you guys are planning,' I instructed.

Angel jumped in the air after Max. I turned to Dylan, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way, Dylan, you're not getting Max, not this Christmas, not next Christmas, or any other day, week, or year. Not while am alive."

"That can be arranged," Dylan replied with a devilish smile.

The next second Dylan unfurled his wings and jumped tore me, only to get thrown in the cement wall of the building. "That all you got," I turned to Dylan. If I was anyone else I would be smiling, but I only smile for Max. And I was going to win.

After throwing Dylan in the wall he clumsily stood back up only to have me pick him up by his shirt and threw him back in the wall again. "Are you really more advanced? 'Cause am kicking your butt." I said.

Dylan got back up, "Am just giving you a head start, now the real fun begins," he replied smiling.

Dylan ran straight for me hitting me hard in the gut making me stumble and tobble over. "Look who's on the ground now," Dylan smirked. I was starting to get pissed off.

I jumped to my feet hitting Dylan off guard. I hit him in his side the turned to his back kicking him over. He fell to his knees and anger filled his eyes. In a blink of an eye he was gone. One second he was on his knees, anger in his eyes, and the next he was gone. Then I was knocked in the back with someone's elbow. I was on all fours; I looked up to see Dylan smiling. "Oh, did I forget to tell you? I developed a new skill. It's very useful. I can kill you and find Max with hours of the day left to spare," Dylan smirked.

He jumped in the air and his elbow hit right in the back my neck. I curled in a ball of pain, and then everything blacked out.

Max POV

I was flying to mom's house when Angel came up behind me. "Angel? What are you doing here?!" I yelled over the wind.

"Fang told me to help you."

"Fine, let's just get to Mom's house soon. I hate flying in dresses."

Angel laughed, "Don't you hate them anyway."

I grinned. I could now see Dr. Martinez house in the distance. I was almost home. Then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. I screamed in pain, and then I could fell the wind rushing by my ears as I fell. "MAX!" Angel screamed. The last thing I saw was three figures flying tore us at top speed then I blacked out in the mid air.

Angel POV

Max was falling and the rest of the flock was too far away. I had to think quick. I pulled in my wings, like Max always did, and waited till I was past her to unfurl them again. Max hit my shoulders hard making me lose altitude but somehow I managed to carry both our weight. The flock, mines Fang, finally got to us, they were surprised that I was holding Max on my shoulders.

"Angel, how did you-," Nudge began.

"Not important right now, just please help me get Max back," I said quickly, losing more altitude.

Iggy and Gazzy then took Max off my shoulders and Nudge helped Gazzy. Its time to figure out what's going on and I was going to start by asking Jeb.

Fang POV

I woke up in the hotel's parking lot. I acked all over; what ever Dylan did sure did a number on me. When I was finally able to gather enough strength to get up I remembered…. Max.

I had to find her, and before Dylan does. At least I knew where she was going. Dr. Martinez house. I stretched out my wings and jumped in the air. _Max am coming._ I thought.

Max POV

I woke up on a couch with four heads watching my every move. "Max! You're awake!" my sister, Ella, shouted.

Angel suddenly tensed, "Someone's coming," she said softly.

Before I knew it Nudge and Ella pulled me to my feet and pushed me in a closet by the living room. "Stay in here until we say it's clear, it might be Fang," Ella said quickly.

Ella quickly closed the door and I heard the front door slam open. "Where's Max?!"

It was defiantly Fang. But it didn't sound like him. He sound worried, scared even. I scooted closer to the door and looked through the vents at bottom of the door. Not only did he sound worried, he looked worried. I never thought I see the day when his poker face broke. Angel put on a face that was sad, that was like she couldn't find me. And then everyone else joined the act. I could see Fang was broken right before his poker face went back up. Then he just walked upstairs, without another word.

Fang POV

I dropped down in Dr. Martinez's yard from a stumbling flight after being knocked out by Dylan, and trust me he was going to pay for that if it was the last thing I did. I burst through the front door, hoping to see Max. "Where's Max?!"

I didn't sound like myself. And I probably didn't have my poker face up either. I looked over to Angel, hoping she found Max. She kept her face to the ground to avoid eye contact. That's not what I wanted to see. I was now broken. I failed Max, and Dylan got away with her again. If there was any hope Max would be in the closet in the corner of the room. But she's not. I made sure to put on my poker face and walked upstairs to the guest room Dr. Martinez is letting me stay in.

But I couldn't get one thing out of my head. I failed. And not only did I fail, I failed Max.

Max POV

I watched Fang walk upstairs. There was nothing in the world I wanted more than running over there to him to give him his Christmas present, for him to put his arms around me and just escape.

Ella came back to the closet and opened the door quietly, "Come on, we need to get you up stairs to fix your hair and makeup," she whispered.

She looked at me. When I didn't get up, then looked at the door noticing the vents I'd been watching trough. "Okay, no makeup. Save more time, but we need to fix your wind brushed hair," Ella smiled and held out her hand.

I slowly took her hand and got up. Nudge and Angel took the lead up the hallways making sure it was clear of Fang. We managed to get mine and Ella's room, but on the way there we past Fang's room.

The door was just a crack open, just enough for me to see inside without Fang seeing me. He had pushed his bed to the corner off the room and was sitting on it facing the wall. It looked like he was on his blog.

When Ella, Nudge, and Angel sat me down to do my hair again I pulled out my laptop and placed it in my lap. I pulled up Fang's blog to see what he was typing. It read,

**Welcome to Fang's Blog**

**Visitor Number: 68, 869, 290**

**Date: Already to Late**

**Yo,**

**Fang here. You want to know what I wish I could do this Christmas? Go find Max. But I bet anything the flock won't let me. Right now am sitting in a corner broken. Yes even I can fell broken sometimes. But it's my fault I feel this way because I failed. Yes I, Fang, failed. But it's because I failed Max.**

**I don't want to say anymore. That's all am going to put, am not going to answer questions, maybe read some but won't answer. Anyway…whatever you know.**

** }Fly On{**

** Fang**

He thinks he failed me? Failed what? Saving me from Dylan? Keeping me from disappearing? He didn't fail me. If anything, I failed him. I disappeared when I was here all along, hiding from him.

I closed my laptop and looked up into the mirror. "That looks good enough," I said getting up from my chair and put the laptop back on the desk. My two braids where undone and now wavy, and they brushed out some of the curls. But I can't put Fang…me….us through anymore pain.

Ella, Nudge, and Angel stood back. They knew what I was doing and why….it's finally time to go see Fang.

Fang POV

I'd been sitting read a ton of comments on my blog. It seemed like every comment said, "…You didn't fail, and you didn't fail Max…" but I knew I did fail.

"Hey Fang," a familiar voice said behind me.

I just shook my head, is this my imagination? I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Fang it's not your imagination, if that's what you're thinking. Now are you going to say Merry Christmas, or not?" I turned to face Max. She looked just as beautiful as she did earlier.

Max POV

I walked over to Fang's door; it was still a crack open. I had a thousand things come to my mind on what I could say like, "Where's my mistletoe kiss?" or a cute little joke or something. But all I could say was, "Hey Fang."

He shook my head. He was debating whether or not if it was his imagination. I walked over to his corner. I leaned down to his ear placing my hand on his shoulder, "Fang it's not your imagination, if that's what you're thinking. Now are you going to say Merry Christmas, or not?" he turned his head to face me.

We were only a few inches from each other. He smiled. I pulled him off the bed and pulled him into a really long hug. I put my head on his chest and he put his on top of my head. "I missed you, Fang. And you didn't fail me. You didn't fail yourself either," he began to rub my back between my wings sending chills—good ones—down my spine.

Max POV

Fang continued to rub my back between my wings. I loved it when he did that. Finally he spoke, "I missed you Max. I thought Dylan took you again. I thought I failed you because I let him get away. I-I," he began stumbling. I looked up at him.

"Come on, Fang," I began, to change the topic, "There's something downstairs for us."

I lased my fingers in his and began to guide him downstairs. I brought him into the living room, the only presents still under the tree was Fang's and a few of Iggy's and mine were on the kitchen table. Fang and I stood in the door frame of the living room. Angel and Nudge were squealing over some of they're fashion magazines. Iggy and Ella were listening to an mp3 player. Gazzy was playing Call of Duty on the Xbox 360 Ella has. And my Mom was taking pictures by the tree. This was probably the best Christmas the flock could have, and it was going to get better

Angel looked around the room, and then she smiled when she looked over at me and Fang. 3. Nudge looked up for a second and smiled too. 2. Then my mom smiled along with. 1. Ella looked over, and smiled at us. 0.

Everything was finally going to plan… Next step, I point out the mistletoe hanging above me and Fang.

But I spoke to soon because next Fang quickly turn me around and kissed me. His hands were around my waist and mine moved their way around his neck. I completely forget about the plan and everyone around us.

I have no clue how long we stayed like that but when we finally broke apart we were out of breath. I laid my head on Fang's chest and looked around the room. Everyone one was smiling, even Fang, and everyone was happy, together, and safe.

*Back up a few minutes*

Fang POV

I rubbed Max between her wings like I know she likes, "I missed you Max. I thought Dylan took you again. I thought I failed you because I let him get away. I-I," I began stumbling. Max looked up at me.

"Come on, Fang," she stopped me, trying to change the topic, "There's something downstairs for us."

Max lased her fingers in my and I let her guide me down stairs and she stopped right at the door frame to the living room where everyone was having a good time. Nudge and Angel was by the tree squalling over their magazines, Iggy and Ella sat on the two person couch listening to music, and Gazzy was stuck to his video game.

I looked up at the mistletoe, "_**You have two chooses Fang wait for Max to kiss you or you kiss her… What's it going to be?" **_Angel, she was reading my mind again!

"_**Angel! Stay out of my head!" **_I yelled/thought.

"_**Okay, okay… but choose fast Max is about to kiss you!"**_

I quickly turned Max around and kissed her, at first forcefully but as she glided her hands around my neck it became more comforting. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, and when we finally broke apart I kept my hands on her waist and she laid her head on my chest.

This was truly the best Christmas.

Max POV

Fang pulled back taking one of my hands in his guiding me to the only seat open, which was the one person recliner. Fang sat down first and I sat one his lap laying my head on his chest. Fang's hand strode threw my hair and I smiled. _**You're finally relaxed for once.**_ Angel said in my head. _**Ange, I love you but please don't ruin this. **_I said in my head. _**Okay, only because it's a special day. **_ She replied.

I laid on top of Fang, Angel was right, I was finally relaxed.

Fang POV

Max laid on my chest so peacefully that I wouldn't be surprised if she fell asleep.

"_**Angel, you listening to my thoughts again?"**_ I said in my head.

"_**Yea… Sorry, I'll stop."**_

"_**No! ... It's okay; I need your help for something…"**_

"_**Sure what is it?"**_

"_**I need you to grab something for me…"**_

Angel turned tore me and smiled; I took that as a yes.

Max POV

I was still laying on Fang then out of no where Angel turns her head to us and smiles. _What was she up to?_ I thought to myself. Angel got up off the floor and went to the kitchen. Five minutes later she walked back in with a small, little box. Angel came by the chair me and Fang were in. "Thank you Angel," Fang said taking the box from her with his free hand. Angel smiled and went back to her magazines with Nudge.

Fang turned to me and smiled. "Open it," he said handing me the box.

There was a gold ribbon tied around the box and I carefully pulled it off. I open the box to a beautiful sliver chained necklace. On it was half a sliver heart with the letter 'F' in perfect cursive. "Where's the other half?" I asked.

Fang then pulled the other half out of his pocket. It had half a heart (opposite from mine of course) and had the letter 'M' in perfect cursive. Just like mine. "I normally would wear something like this," Fang began, "but you're the perfect exception." Then he leaned down and kissed my neck.

I held my hair out of the way while Fang put my necklace around my neck. After he did the clip I turned my head to face him letting my hair drop back down naturally. Some fell in my face and Fang pushed it behind my ear moving his hand down to my chin to pull me into a kiss. We were just centimeters away from each other—

"Max! Fang! Come in here its time for dinner!" Nudge yelled from the kitchen.

I had been so distracted I didn't even notice the flock get up. Fang quickly put his necklace on then we got up. Fang put his arm on my shoulders, and we walked into the dinning room. "Nice of you to join us; we've been waiting for ten minutes," Iggy said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny," I said giving him a death stare that was point less—'cause you know, he's blind!

Fang and I sat down next to each other and we began eating. Fang keep his leg pressed against mine and just feeling the warmth from him made me smiled.

An hour after dinner I put the younger ones to bed, but that was an hour ago. Now I was emerging from a long, hot shower. I had taken my clothes in the bathroom with me just in case Fang came in. I had already gotten dressed and now I was getting threw the last of my tangles. There was a knock at the door then Fang poked his head in, "Hey," he said walking in.

"Hey," I said just as he came behind me kissing my neck.

I put the brush down by the sink and turned to face Fang. He put his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck. I pushed myself up using my tepee toes and kissed him. Some how he got me up against the wall and we slid down so Fang was on top of me. We began doing short, softer kisses then we flipped and I was on top of Fang. When we finally stopped I laid my head on Fang's chest his comforting arms around me.

After like 20 minutes Fang noticed that I was getting drowsing. "How about we head off to bed and I'll get you up in the morning before everyone else is, so we can just have some time together."

"Okay, I guess."

Fang help me to my room since pretty every step I took a clasped to the ground. I laid on my side and Fang pulled the covers up. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Max," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Fang," this was truly the best Christmas.

Chapter 13

Fang POV

It was they day after Christmas. Everyone was asleep, or that's what I thought until I walked into the kitchen. That's where Jeb stood drinking a cup of coffee; he looked like he was waiting for something.

"Hello Fang," he said almost innocent like.

I cut the chase, "What you want this time and if you're going to say the same thing at the bomb sight, when Max was knocked out, then you're wasting your breath. I'm not leaving now, or later, never. Got that?"

He didn't look pleased. I turned to leave the room and wake up Max like I promised her. "Oh, and Jeb…" I looked over my shoulder, "just remember what I said back at the School," and I walked out of the room without another word.

Time to go wake up Max, and with any luck when I wake her up she won't go by her instincts. Consisting last time I woke her up she punched me in the gut.

Max POV

I slowly opened my heavy eyes after Fang shaking my shoulder to wake me up. For anyone else in the flock that wouldn't have worked, but I was always a very, light sleeper. "Good Morning," Fang said as he did one of those crooked smiles.

"Good Morning," I said propping myself on my elbows.

Fang sat down on the bed next to me and leaned down and kissed me.

"Get dressed I want to show you something, I'll be waiting downstairs for you," he said get up and leaving the room. I quickly picked out a black tank top, my ripped skinny jeans, red converse, and my new leather jacket that I got from mom yesterday.

I ran down the stairs tripping at the last stair. Fang appeared out of no where and caught me though. I hated it when he turned himself invisible. And recently he's learned how to do it without standing still. "Thanks," I said regaining my balance.

Fang took my hand a guided me out the door. We ran off the porch unfurling our wings perfectly synced with each other. We were the only ones that could do this. I looked back at the house for a second before it disappeared, and on the porch Jeb was standing there…and he didn't look to happy either.

Chapter 14

Max POV

I looked over to Fang, he was smiling. _Where is he taking me?_ I thought to myself. Fang flew a little a head of me, guiding me to where ever we were going. He looked back at me and smiled. "You'll like it. I promise."

He faced forward, his smile not leaving his face. About 20 minuets later we were at a beach right next to New York City. Boulders blocked off the ends of the beach. "Where are we?" I asked turning back to Fang.

"You mean you don't remember?" he said, he looked over to one of the ends of the beach and he took my hand and began walking that way.

Fang lay down against the boulders and I lay down next to him with my head on his chest. "This is probably my second most favorite place in the world," he said.

"And where's you're first?"

"Anywhere you are"

"So technically right now it's you're most favorite," I said looking up at him.

"Guess so," he said leaning down and kissing me.

"Nick?!" a voice down the beach yelled.

Fang and I broke apart, and looked at who said his code name. It was that girl from the school Anne put us in, Lisa.

Chapter 15

Max POV

We stood up and Fang pushed me behind him, in the protective kinda way. Lisa ran up to us. "When I saw you run out of the class room I thought I would never see you again!" she said excitedly.

Fang didn't say anything, "Nick, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied roughly.

"Good. On come on," she said taking Fang's hand and pulling him away.

"No Lisa," Fang began pulling his hand back and reaching back to grab mine.

I gladly took his hand and step up by his side laying my head on his shoulder. Fang looked at me and smiled. Lisa looked confused. "Wait a minute. I thought she was your sister."

"I'm not his sister, just his girlfriend, and trust me you don't want to tick me off, it will come back in a hard punch to the face," I said coldly.

"Oh yea?" she replied just as coldly.

I stepped forward not losing grip of Fang's hand. "Try me."

"Okay, but this was your decision," Lisa said.

Then out of no where Lisa did a round house kick to my side ripping me from Fang's grip on my hand. I slid threw the sand and stop right at the edge of the water. "MAX!" Fang yelled beginning to run to my side but was stop by the devil, Lisa.

"She brought this on herself Nick. No need to run to her side pretending to be her black knight," Lisa said coldly keeping her hand in the way.

For some reason I couldn't get up, all I could do was stay in a little curled up ball. I watch as Fang struggled to get passed Lisa. I struggled to get up to my feet but was only able to get to my hands and knees. _This should not be happening! I'm genetically enhanced and the regular girl it betting by just hitting me to the ground! _I thought. Then it dawned on me. "Fang watch out! She's from the School!" I yelled over to him.

"So you finally figured it out, Max. I thought it would have been sooner but I guess it just shows of how much you're off when you're with Fang. Jeb actually sent me out here when he saw you guys take off this morning," she said with pure pleasure, " now am going to take things into my own hands."

I managed to get to my feet right when Lisa started running for me. I threw a punch to her stomach as she hit my side; both our hits making us stumbled.

I wanted to get out of here before anything else, there was no use fighting, we had the same strength level. "Fang lets blow this joint. There's nothing here for us, just a fight I rather not start," I unfurled my wings and jumped in the air.

Fang did the same, grapping my hand when he caught up to me. "You're wrong Max!" Lisa began below, "The fight has already started!"

I closed my eyes doing my best to forget her as we flew back to mom's house.

I felt Fang grip on my hand tense, and I looked over at him. He was facing straight ahead. "Sorry," he began, "I should have never brought you here."

"Fang its—," I began but he stopped me.

"No, it's not Max. You could have gotten really hurt."

"Fang, I've been hurt before, and in more ways than one. But I'm okay now which is what madders."

Fang looked over to me and smiled. "I guess so," he said facing forward again.

Chapter 16

Max POV

It has been a couple hours since Fang and I was at the beach. He looked like he moved on earlier but he seems a tad off today. And I was going to find out why. I walked into Fang's bedroom, he was listening to the song Airplanes by B.o.B; I shuttered remembering being locked in a room by Dylan when this song came on the radio. Fang looked up at me then turned off the radio.

"Hey," he said putting on a fake smile.

I walked over to him and sat next to him on his bed. I looked down at my feet trying to find the right words to get the information I needed out of him. "Is something wrong?" Fang asked putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Maybe," I said stupidly, "Uh, Fang…" I looked up at him.

"Don't worry about earlier. I'm over it," he picked up the necklace around my neck, "I'll be fine as long as you wear this."

We both looked down at the cursive 'F' on the sliver chain around my neck. Fang titled my chin back up and kissed me. We stay like that for what seemed like a million years when Angel burst through the door.

"MAX!" she screeched.

She came over to me quickly and pulled me off the bed dragging me downstairs, Fang right behind us. We walked out on the front porch only to see no other than—

Chapter 17

Max POV

-Dylan, Maya, and Lisa. _Great! Just what I need!_ Both Fang and I tensed, he didn't want to see Dylan and I didn't want to see Maya and Lisa. _What can make this worst?_ I shouldn't have said that. 'Cause next the rest of Fang' gang pulled up in a red mustang.

"Dude, where you been?" Ratchet yelled over to Fang.

Fang stood there silent. Angel let go of my arm and ran back inside to get the rest of the flock. I stared at my clone then at Lisa, if they thought they were living this yard without a fight they were terribly wrong.

Lisa and Maya might both have the same strength as me, but that wasn't going to stop me. I began to run off the porch when Fang grab my arm. I looked back him. He might have a good poker face but worry was in his eyes. He didn't want me to fight, he didn't want me to get hurt, and he didn't want me to get taken by Dylan again if I lost the fight. The rest of the flock ran out the door, Angel in the lead.

Angel and the flock ran of the porch ready for a fight, waiting for my 'Q. "We won't lose, Fang."

"How do you know? What if—,"

I looked up at him, "Fang even if we do lose I will still have my necklace and as long as we both wear them we can find each other again," I leaned up and did a quick kiss and Fang drop his grip on my arm. "Now let's fight," I said quickly running of the porch to join the flock, Fang right at my heels.

Chapter 18

Max POV

The flock stood behind me as I stared down Maya and Lisa. Fang was probably doing the same for Dylan, but I wasn't going to waste my time on that clone, just my clone. Fang's gangs decided to walk over, but guess which side of the battle field. If you guess the flock's side, you're wrong. "Dude, what you doing all the way out here for?" Ratchet asked but Fang stayed silent.

Okay it was time to cut to the case, "What you want Dylan, and why did you bring these two devils with you?"  
"Simple answer Max, I came for you, and one of these two girls, or as you call them devils, will be your replacement for Fang."

"They won't replace Max, never. And you can't replace me," Fang said with anger.

Heat was rising. I could fell it. We all could. This was getting us no where, time to fight. I launched myself for Lisa first catching her off guard then quickly turning to Maya hitting her side with a round house kick. They both fell to the ground like lead. Anger flared in both their eye that it was scary to just watch. "You're going to pay for that!" they screamed in unison.  
I quickly unfurled my wings and jumped in the air. This way I could fight one at a time considering Lisa doesn't have wings. But after my discovery on the beach this morning I wouldn't be surprised if she did have wings. Looked down as Maya began to copy me, Fang and Dylan had already started to fight in hand to hand combat. Then out of no where I felt an elbow go to my back knocking off guard. The last thing I saw as I was falling was Fang drop like lead, without Dylan even touching him. Then the world went black.

Chapter 19

Angel POV

After Max kicked Maya and Lisa to the ground, Fang launched himself forward hitting Dylan in the side. Maya jumped in the air I was about to warn Max when Maya threw her elbow in Max's back. Fang dropped like lead before Dylan even hit him, and Max was falling, and fast. Just at that moment Jeb burst through the front door. "NO!" he screeched.

Nudge, Gazzy, and I jumped in the air grabbing Max before she hit the ground. We gentile landed and laid Max down. Jeb quickly ran over, turn her this way and that trying to find where the damage was. I ran over to Fang seeing what caused him to lose. But there was nothing that would have caused it.

"Angel," I turned to face Jeb, "take Fang inside, Nudge you'll need to help her. I'll get Max," I quickly began to pick Max up when Iggy got in the way.

"No, I will. There is no way we can trust you, especially with Max."

"Fine do what you want but we have to get them inside," Jeb quickly said as he turned to Dylan and Maya.

Nudge and I picked up Fang and began to walk to the house, right before going into the house I read Jeb's thoughts. He kept thinking, "_It's too late, there's nothing I can do now,"_ But what was too late. Hopefully Max would wake up soon; she would get the answers out of him.

Max POV

I eyes burst open and I shot upward. I was in my room. The first thought that came to my head was, _where's Fang?_

"Fang's okay Max," I turned to face Angel looking as sweetly as ever. "It's okay Max. We're safe."

But that didn't reassure me; I jumped off the bed and ran for the door only to clasp in the hallway. Angel ran out of the room and began to help me up when—

"Max!" it sounded like Fang and just down the hallway.

"Angel get in here… NOW!" Iggy yelled as he poked his head through a door down the hall.

Nudge helped me up as Angel ran down the hall disappearing when running into one of the rooms. Nudge took me back into my room and sat me on the bed. "Fang…" I murmured.

"Wait a few minutes Max, Jeb is still trying figure out… something"

Ella burst trough the door. Max! Am soooooo happy you're okay!" she yelled as she hugged me.

She was followed by Jeb. I gave he one of my death stares, he's not exactly the person I would want to see right now. "Good to see you awake."

"I wish I could say the same," I said, death in my tone.

"Just follow me Max, I promise am not going to hurt you," he replied.

He didn't look happy so I took petty on him just this once and followed him. He led me to the room Angel ran into and when Fang caught sight of me he admittedly ran over hugging me.

His warm arms around me was soothing and I couldn't help but smile. I laid my head his chest. I was so happy he was okay and he was probably thinking the same thing. "Max," Jeb began. Fang pushed me behind him in the protective kinda way, he didn't trust him and neither did I.

"Yes Jeb," Fang said coldly.

"No need Fang. I can't do anything now, neither can Dylan, Maya, or Lisa."

"What do mean you can't do anything now?" I said pushing Fang out the way.

Chapter 20

Jeb sighed, "Nine months ago, right after you and Fang got together, I was going through the equation of how everything was suppose to play out. See when we first made you guys, our intention was for you to actually end up with Fang but we missed a variable in the equation. That's why we made Dylan."

"What variable?" I asked.

"I guess you could call it the bond. The purpose of it, is that when the bond is made when in a fight if one of you gets knocked out then _both_ of you do. And we couldn't risk that chance. That's why Max fell out of the sky when Fang lost the fight against Dylan and when Fang was knocked out when Maya hit Max in the back."

The whole room was silent. I looked over at Fang, who was watching Jeb intensely. I looked over to Jeb too. There was still something he wasn't telling us. "What's the rest?" I questioned.

Jeb sighed, "The bond can only be broken if one of the halves dies."

Fang pulled me back next to him. I looked over to the flock in the back corner of the room. Angel and Nudge were silent, for once, and Gazzy and Iggy sat on the bed just holding their heads in the hands. Ella and Mom (aka, Dr. Martinez) were in the other corner watching me and Jeb, waiting for someone to talk, move, or just do something! I finally looked back up at Fang again. Anger, for the first time, showed on his face.

"No," he said coldly.

"We weren't planning to do that, Fang. But—," Jeb began again but was cut off.

"But what?"

"I needed to know," Jeb sighed. "When we made Dylan and told him his propose we told him about the bond, he might come for Fang." Jeb paused for a second, "At the School in Canada, he lost control when we told him what to do if the plan didn't follow through. Now that he's seen the bond too, we have no clue what he will be capable of."

Fang's grip on me tightened. I looked up at him again. Fury in his eyes, that it even terrified me.

Angel broke the silence, "That's why I had that production about Fang isn't it?"

Jeb didn't answer. I hope this wasn't it for Fang….. And mean I really hoped.

Chapter 21

Max POV

Surprisingly, it began to rain not to long after that. Everyone was in the living room watching Nudge, Angle, and Gazzy dance to Pump It on Just Dance 3. Fang and I laid on the couch, my head on his chest and his hand scrolling through my hair. Ella and Iggy were on the other couch laughing at how bad Gazzy was dancing

When the song ended Angle and Nudge wanted to do California Girls but Gazzy kept screaming 'no' then would scroll through the list of songs, then he stopped at one. The room was silent as they listened to the preview of the song, then Angle and Nudge turned toward me and Fang smiling.

The song was Promiscuous and it was duet for a boy and girl. I looked up at Fang and he shrugged. "I guess," I said giving in before they started begging with everything they had.

Fang and I began dancing and it was actually kind of fun. It wasn't girly and it wasn't hard. Then right at my favorite part at the song the power goes out. "Aww," Nudge wined.

My mom walked in as we Fang and I took the wii controllers off your wrist. "Here Ella," she said handing her a flashlight, "you sure you guys don't any?"

"Yep, raptor vision really comes in handy," I replied.

"Okay. Jeb went to check the fuse box he should be back soon."

Fang laid down on the couch again and I laid down next to him, laying my head on his chest. Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Nudge squealed.

I heard Nudge open the door, "MAX!" she screamed.

I jumped off the couch to the door. The door was left open and it was pouring rain. Dylan stood out in the rain holding a knife to Nudge's throat. I looked at Nudge and saw tears fall down her face joining the rain falling around her. "Let go of her!" I screamed at Dylan from the porch.

I began to run into the rain, I managed to get half way across the yard before an arm caught me. I turned to see Fang. "Let go—,"

"No Max," he interrupted. "You know we can't do anything. If he knocks you out then both of us are knocked out and the flock won't stand a chance."

"But," I stopped myself he was right. I couldn't just jump into the fight anymore. I had wait and be a backup.

I looked up at Fang. We were soaking wet and the water made his hair fall in front of his face. I looked into his eyes, "your right. But we can't just stand here and wait for something to happen for us to join the fight."

I looked back over to Nudge, knife still to throat. What could I do? I was helpless. But the flock wasn't. "Angle! Iggy! Gazzy! You ready for a fight?" They all nodded and burst down the yard toward Dylan.

Chapter 22

Max POV

I was so proud of how they burst in there for Nudge, of course then Maya and Lisa rejoined the fight. Iggy was the last one to hit the ground, and hard. Fang held me back from rushing in there without thinking first. But that couldn't stop me when I was at my peck.

I ran down the yard avoiding Maya and Lisa (barley), and ran straight for Dylan I kick his legs out from under him and kick the knife out his hand. He lost grasp on Nudge for just a second and I jumped at the chance. I gripped Nudge's hand and ran back down the yard to Fang. I managed to get all the way back, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy managed to get back up and over to where we were too. I handed Nudge to Iggy, tears still running down her face. "Get her back to the house, Fang and I'll take care of Dylan. That means everyone go inside. No arguing."

Angel opened her mouth but quickly closed it and ran back to the house Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge at her heels. I turned back to Dylan he was walking our way Maya and Lisa right behind him on either side. Fang grabbed my hand and stood right next to me.

Dylan stood ten feet or so away. I gave him one of my death stares hoping he would just drop this here. Of course, he didn't though.

I didn't notice Maya and Lisa moved until they ripped me from Fang grasp and threw me to the ground pinning me down. "MAX!" Fang yelled starting to run over to me but Dylan got in the way.

"YOU'RE NOT HER KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR! SO STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" he yelled.

"I can be what ever I want!" Fang yelled back pushing Dylan out of the way.

He then pulled Lisa off me while I pried Maya off with my now freed arm. I clumsily stood up with a little help from Fang.

"I said to quit playing hero!" Dylan yelled running over to us.

Fang quickly pushed me out of the way making me fall to left while Dylan kicked him to the right. Dylan reached in his jacket and pulled out a shining, sliver pistil. Fang started to back away best he could, "Dylan, put the gun down," he said calmly.

"NO! I'm going to kill where the problem started!" Dylan began to raise the gun, "Then I'll Max to myself…"

"NO!" I screeched running in front of Fang just as the pop from the gun went off.

Pain flooded through me and I dropped to my knees. I felt the blood somewhere on my chest and I fell backward into Fang's arms. "MAX!"

Chapter 23

Fang POV

"NO!" Max screeched running in front of me right before I heard the pop from the gun go off.

She dropped to her knees and right before falling backwards I managed to catch her. "MAX!" I yelled.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that the flock ran out on the porch to see who was shot. I looked down at Max, the rain still falling around us. She looked cold, death-like, life-less. _Life-less… no. She's not dead. She's not dead!_ I repeated in my head over and over again.

I heard the splash as Dylan dropped the gun noticing he just shot the wrong person. I looked up at him, "Leave Dylan." I said coldly as I place Max down gently. I stood ready to fight him if he refused, "Leave now and never come back."

He stood there for a moment. He looked at Max's life-less body laying there in the rain and slowly started to back away then turned around and ran for the woods. Hopefully this time he'll stay gone. _Permanently._ I looked over at the scared flock on the porch. Nudge was whispering to Iggy what just happened.

I kneeled back down by Max slowly picking her up bridle style. Her head lead backward with the rain dripping off her golden, brown hair. Walking slowly across the yard I could fell the blood sweeping threw my shirt. At the moment I was about to step on the porch, Ella ran out covering her mouth almost adamantly to stop from screaming. I wouldn't blame her, the only sister she ever had was laying dead in my arms, the one her sister loved most. _Stop thinking that, she's not dead! _I told myself again. Iggy pulled her close and she began to cry in his shoulder like Max did when she was sawing at her arm and I stopped her. Walking slowly across the porch I walked in the house not caring if I was dripping wet or not. Dr. Martinez turned to turned me and raised her hands hiding her gasp at her dead daughter. _STUT UP FANG SHE'S NOT DEAD! _I said in my head trying to keep the thought of Max dead in my arms out of my head. Jeb turned around to see what Dr. Martinez reaction was for. He was the only other person hiding his emotions like I was, but I could tell he didn't like the thought of both his kids dead, and both at a young age.

"Jeb, I would never ask this in a thousand years, but it seems like there's no other way…" I slowly began.

Jeb nodded slowly. Max might be dead right now, but if Jeb can bring Ari back from the dead then he bring Max back.

Chapter 24

Fang POV

~ One Week Later ~

One week with Max dead, one week of waiting, and one day away from me killing myself. Angel keeps stopping me from doing anything stupid though. Curse her and her mind reading powers. "Fang," a sweet voice said behind me.

"Yea Angel," I said turning around on my bed to face her.

She held out a plate full of food. I shook my head, "Am not hungry."

"Yes you are. You haven't eaten in three days. You need to eat something."

I shook my head again and turned back around to face the wall I've been staring at the past week. I heard Angel walk out and I sighed. I grabbed the necklace around my neck and held it tightly. It was the other half of the sliver heart I gave Max on Christmas. Max. Currently she lies dead in her dead room tucked in silently until Jeb comes back. I remember laying her down gently careful of her life-less form. I spent three days by her side just prying she would wake up. The third day Angel and the flock pried me out of there and I've locked myself in my room sense then.

Earlier I heard Jeb come back to the house and if went straight to work Max could be awake any minute. Alive and well. And I made it perfectly clear to him that he tells me the very moment she wakes up. But till then I sit here in my room just like on Christmas before Max came up behind me. I turn around to see nothing and the hope that she would just walk up behind me washes away like nothing. I turn back to the wall hoping, waiting… dreaming. Only the day dreams over the past week keep me hoping.

Max POV

I bolted straight up, air filling my lungs and my heart restarting at amazing speed. I quickly looked around trying to figure out what was going on. My eyes stop at the sight of a guy with a white coat on. I pressed myself into the headboard of the bed I was on. He looked familiar but I couldn't remember from when or where.

Continuing my gaze around the room I notice there was some flowers and a empty chair next to my bed like someone was sitting there waiting for me to wake up. The guy walked over to the door and then stopped he looked back at me most likely seeing fear in my eyes. Then he simply turned around and walked out.

I stayed there like a deer in the headlights of a car. A sudden burst of sound outside the door made me flinch. I small girl with long curly hair peeked her head in the door and looked at me with a smile, "She is awake…. alive," she slowly whispered.

There was another burst of sound around me as a bunch of people rammed through the door. I held my head shaking it back and forth. _Too much sound… Too much sound!_ I thought in my head.

"Guys stop!" the little girl screamed, and all the sound stopped.

I opened my mouth to ask how she knew, but I closed my mouth realizing I don't know _how_.

"She doesn't remember…" she continued.

"She doesn't remember what?" a tall, strawberry-blond boy asked.

She looked over to me, "Everything," she answered.

I tall, dark boy looked at me then just walked out shaking his head. And I felt… sad? Sorry? I don't know…

I stayed glued to the headboard. By what these people were telling me the little, blond girl is named Angel, the girl with darkish hair (except for the highlight in her bangs) and dark skin was Nudge, the small, blond boy was Gazzy, the tall, blond boy was Iggy, and the tall, dark boy that just walked out was Fang. But what didn't make sense is if I was dead and brought back to life like this kid named Ari, and he remembered everything, why don't I remember?

The guy in the white coat came back in and I struggled against the headboard trying to get father away. For some reason I just didn't trust him… but it does have that familiar kind of feeling, as if I've never trusted him. "Max this is Jeb," Angel said sweetly.

I heard a scream out side and jumped up standing up for the first time. I adamantly fell over. Angel ran over to the window and looked out. Terror filled her eyes, "He's finally lost it!" she screamed running out the door. I crawled over to where Nudge and Gazzy were looking out the window. The Fang was out there pushing some tree over, and over, and over again. Angel ran out to him and we could hear the screaming. "WHAT YOU DOING?! You said when we got Max back you wouldn't hurt yourself!"

"If you haven't noticed, THAT'S NOT MAX!" he screamed back at her unfurling his… wings? And jumped into the air.

She unfurled her… uh... wings and jumped in the air after him.

Dose everyone around here have wings?

Angel POV

I jumped in the air after Fang. "Fang! Stop! Please!" I begged.

He stopped hovering in the air, wings flapping hard to keep him up. "What?" he said irritated.

"That is Max… I promise you. I can still read the memories she just doesn't have… availability to them somehow. If we can trigger the memories somehow then I bet we will have our Max back," I explained to Fang.

He didn't seem anymore happier but he dropped down to the house and walked inside. And I followed. I just need him to wait just a little longer…

Max POV

Fang dropped down to the house and walked in. When he came back to my room five minutes later his knuckles where banged. Angel came in behind him with a woman and another girl my age. "Max! You are back!" the girl screeched pulling me up into a hug.

Right when she let me go I fell back to the floor unable to stand. The girl looked at me weirdly. Fang came over and helped me up, and I stayed clinged to him I knowing if I let go I'll fall again. "This Ella, your sister," Fang whispered in my ear.

I smiled glad to hear I have a relative I don't hate or is dead. I open my mouth to say 'hi' but then remember I don't know how to speak.

"And this DR. Martinez, your mom Max," Angel said pulling the woman over by Ella.

"Fang you can help Max downstairs right?" Dr. Martinez asked, Fang nodded, "Good then we can all get some chocolate chip cookies."

We began shuffling ourselves downstairs and when I nearly fell over on the steps Fang cracked a little smile. And it made me wonder if was natural for him, considering his background like image? But I smiled along with, feeling something other than fear for the first time since I woke up, something happy…

I looked around the room I was in earlier. Still clinging to Fang for support, something on the dresser caught my eye and I slightly let go. I made three steps to the dresser before falling again. Fang helped me up and walked me over to the dresser. I picked up the ring off the dresser admiring the birthstone on the top. "I gave you that to our birthday, the day we all turned 15," Fang said looking at the birthstone too. "Its getting late, you should get some sleep." I nodded in agreement.

Fang help me over to the bed and I sat on the edge think for a moment. Then for the first time I remembered something! A smiled played across my face as the images played through my head of this one night. The blue sparkly 'M' in the sky, the cake, laughter, smiles, and the ring… "Y-you t-think am p-perfect…" I stumbled.

I looked up at Fang, confusion and surprise written all over his face. "T-that night," I pointed across the room to where the ring laid on the dresser.

Fang smiled, "I did say that didn't I?" I turned back around and faced me, "But its true, you are."

I couldn't stop smiling not even if I tried. "Get some sleep," Fang said softly, pushing some hair out of my face.

I nodded a laid my head down on the pillow, Fang went to the other side of the bed a started to rub my back between the wings that I now remember I have. Within a few minutes I fell asleep.

I opened my heavy eyes when I felt a soft kiss on my forehead—Fang. "Good morning," he said softly.

"Good morning," I said groggily, sitting up.

Fang helped me up and I got a little better at walking again, but it's still a little wobbly so Fang helped me downstairs, and I managed not to fall this time. YAY!

"Hey Max!" Nudge yelled from the couch.

"Hey Nudge. Where's Iggy, am hungry?" I replied.

Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge all like at me like I was alien from another planet, but even then it wouldn't be that weird. "You know staring isn't really nice, I thought I taught you guys that?" I said messing with them.

"You're talking!" Angel screamed.

"Yes I am! But like I said am hungry, so where's Ig?"

"Somewhere with Ella, their starting to act like you and Fang from way before you got kicked out of the flock by Angel," Gazzy said a little mad.

Fang and I smiled and then they looked at us like a bunch of aliens. Most likely from Fang's smile. "Okay I'm getting sick and tired of the staring!" I yelled.

"Sorry," the three of the mumbled.

I finally got some food when mom walked in. "I heard you're talking again."

"Yep, and I got to say it's good to be back from the dead, even though I only have memory of yesterday and our birthday," I said with a playful tone in my voice.

"What? You didn't tell us you remembered our birthday!" Nudge yelled.

"Because you were asleep!" I copied the tone in her voice.

"Oh… Never mind!"

I smirked. Nudge being Nudge or at least what I remember of Nudge…

Fang helped me walk into the kitchen and sat me down at the bar. Gaining my balance on the stool Fang walked to other side of the counter. "So what's there to eat around here, considering I don't know like…. everything."

"For starters… don't cook anything," Fang smirked.

"Wow, it's like you know better than I know me…" I laughed and Fang gave a little smile that made my heart melt.

EPILOGUE

Max POV

After finally eating something Fang helped me into the living room, considering I can still barely walk. We laid down on the couch and watched as Nudge, Angle, and Gazzy fought over what version of Just Dance to play. Angel wanted the summer party, Nudge wanted Just Dance 3, and the Gasman (did you notice that was the first time I used his name like that in the whole story?) wanted Just Dance 2. Iggy and Ella were on the other couch holding hands and laughing at the argument from the younger three. My head laid on Fang's chest as he combed threw my hair with his fingers. I might not know much but what ever I did to kill myself I hope it was worth it 'cause nothing was better than this moment.

"So, Max." I turned my head to see my wingless sister (she's so lucky).

"Uh, yea?" I asked.

"If you remember your birthday, I mean I know I wasn't there but I heard the whole story about it from you before you-uh-died, then does that mean you remember who Dylan is?" She asked calmly.

I felt Fang tense behind me. I looked up at him just to see his poker face on, of course. I thought it over for a minute. The last part of our birthday that I remember was the black van pulling up—then it's just blank. There was no Dylan that I remember. "No," I answer calmly. "The last part of our birthday that I remember is when a black van pulled up to our house."

Ella was a lost for words, I saw her gaze travel to Fang behind me. I felt him relax as if he was _glad_ I don't remember this Dylan guy. But even if I don't remember right now, I will eventually. I forget about conversation and listened to the fight in front of us. Nudge was winning considering she can talk a thousand words a minute. Eventually the fight was won by Nudge and they were dancing to _Price Tag. _I closed my eyes I was going to enjoy this moment no matter what. As I feltFang's hand make little circlers between my wings, I felt a smile spread across my face.

Soon I'll have my memory back but sometimes not knowing things are a good thing.

_TO BE _

_CONTINUED…_


	2. Author Note

Hello my fellow mutants (that's the nick name I came up with for the readers of my FanFictions/subscribers for my YouTube channel; pretty much any of my fans). I'm so sorry about all the chapters being in one 'chapter' but I'm still new publishing on FanFiction so bare with me and I promise to do better for Part 2 of this series I have started it but I want to make some changes I feel like it could be a lot better than it is currently so wait awhile and I'll be back in no time!

MAKE SURE TO LOOK ME UP!

Twitter: FlyOnFangGal

YouTube: FlyOnFangGal

Facebook Page: Fly On Fang Gal


End file.
